


Tucana

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 3: Demonstrating, F/M, Spabel Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles; from a woman who was an avid reader of astronomy books, and an enchanting dancer in black-orange gown. {for Spabel Week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucana

**a. stargazing**

"And that one," she pointed at a (—he thought) group of stars in a random pattern. Emma looked like forming a triangle but he didn't think it was correct enough. "It is called Tucana. Named after a kind of aves endemic in tropical area."

"Oh ... I see ...."

"Then, look on that southeast area—" however, she was cut by his kissing as he was tired of her explanation of the night sky he thought it was not so much interesting, as what he was looking for was stars he would find in the eyes of his wife whenever they had their own intimate moment.

* * *

 

**b. surprise**

At first Emma had noticed that there was something between the claws on this Tucan's legs, but she decided to go with flow and be a good listener to this enthusiastic ornithologist's explanation.

Then when he was done with this short course of a species of tropical bird, Antonio handed her the Tucan—and he pulled the folded paper secretly (but her eyes caught it secretly).

She almost forgot about the thing as she was busy admiring the huge beak and fierce black fur it had, when he surprised her with unfolding the paper and raised it closer to her face; _i love you, would you marry me? I will be as hardworker as Tucan who is always does right in living its family!_

* * *

 

**c. black and orange**

She was in a such a dark outfit that night, but her ribbon and what she had on her hips similar to what highlighten her hair was a bright orange, reminded him who had already waited on the dance floor of a bird he had seen in an exotic land of _gordel van smaragd_ —and she was (so damn) pretty.

And her moves was as swift as how the bird maneuvered in the air, he was getting more excited for the ongoing dance.

Between the steps and steps and steps he whispered, "I love you, with or without this outfit, bella."


End file.
